blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay
Release - Walkthrough - Gallery - Story Background Jay grew up in a small village with his younger sister Mary. It is unknown what became of his parents. He loves his little sister very much and often goes out looking for flowers upon her request. His route Jay is hunting for Vance for unknown reasons at the begining of his route, when he accidentally encounters Mina. Unknown to both at the time, Vance has been watching from the distance and takes a liking to the plucky Mina. After their brief encounter, he goes on his way to continue searching for Vance, when the noble appears from no where. Assuming that Mina is with Vance, he threatens her also, and begins chase to kill them both. (Missing info) Mina begins having preminitions about Jay and his little sister Mary, and 'see's' him going to fetch her flowers, when all of a sudden there are cries in the distance. He chases after the cries and finds his village being invaded. Desparate to find his sister, he begins searching through the mess, however is unfortunately enslaved to chains with a special magic spell cast upon them. (Missing info) Other appearances Personality Jay is a light hearted werewolf, who's responses can sometimes be more childish than that of a man. However, he is cheerful, although he often denies it, much to his displeasure as his tail reveals all. Skills/Abilities He has remarkable strength and a keen sense of smell. His ears are also tuned to being able to locate things long distance as well. In his chained form, he is able to use the chains as a weapon, slinging them around with considerable force when need to. He does not posess any magical ability. Trivia Jay's parents passed away when he was younger. Ever since he has been raising his younger sister in the village they grew up in, although their relationship remains that of brother and sister. He is known in the village for his strength, which helps him get work. * In Vance's route, he appears to exhibit significant strength, due to his ability to weild the chains to suit his needs and launch attacks. * Jay was captured by a vampire noble, and the chains around his neck and wrists restrain his movement, but also aide the noble who captured him. Jay is unable to remove the chains and, in a similar format to that of the dolls seen in Season 1, is forced to obey the commands of the leader who has restrained him by a spell. His main goal is to free his younger sister, Mary, a young and carefree girl with a love of flowers, particuarly daisies. Daisies became the running theme for the avatar items designed for his checkpoint items. * Daisies are said to symbolise childhood innocence. It could be said that the daisies symbolise both Jay's and Mary's somewhat carefree lives before the attack on their home village. * The man who captured Jay is unnamed, but the man wants Vance dead, as that vampire is aware of Vance's role as a guardian. __NEWSECTIONLINK__In Events * Spookily Fun! * You've Got Me Curious * What I want (spin off) References Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Rank C